


Tight Spaces

by Lajoco712



Category: Midnight Poppy Land
Genre: Gen, Midnight Poppy Land - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: Its a stormy Friday night in Narin. Interesting things can happen in the rain.I'm simply a 26 almost 27 year old property manager and mama and wife. Who spends her off time writing these goofy fanfics.All characters belong to Lillydusk. <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Tight Spaces

It was raining that Friday night. Lightning and thunder rattled the windows of Quincey’s Penthouse. Poppy sat crossed legged on Quincey’s couch. His living room the same light grey she remembered when she brought Ben back from Club Miracle. Tora sat on the opposite end playing a video game that in her opinion was much too violent. There was a large chair tucked away in the corner. There sat Quincey who read his newest paragraph slowly aloud. “The vampire’s fangs glistened in the moonlight, as he sunk his teeth into his lovers throat, emitting a small moan in the quiet of the night.” Her red pen tapped as she read along with Quincey, making small notes here and there as she followed along closely with his words. “Shit” Tora sighed. He had died in this game about 15 times since she had sat down.With an eye roll Quincey stopped his reading. “Poppy I think that we should really push this for a Halloween release date. It’ll be perfect.” “Are you sure that Vampires is the route you wanna go? Poppy asked; she was not fully sold on his newest story. What happened to the pirate book?” “Tora made some very valid points about rope pulling and since then I’ve had severe writer's block. I am putting it on the shelf until further notice.” Poppy turned to face Tora who was now paying closer attention to the editing session. “Rope pulling?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Bobby let me ask you something, what would ya think of a pirate with soft hands?” “That sound like a hard worker to ya?” “Uhmm no? I suppose not.” “Thank you point made. See Quince she's on my side.” Tora smiled at his friend as Quincey continued to jot in his journal ignoring them. 

With a quick snap of his note book and look at his Rolex, Quincey stood partially panicked.“It's 8:15 guys I gotta head out for my date. Tora you okay with taking my new favorite editor home?” Tora simply nodded in Quincy's direction, his attention returning back to the t.v.. Poppy stood up, walking over to Quincey as he put on his jacket.”Quincey the weather is pretty bad out, should you be leaving?” She had grown fond of her new friend and the thought of him caught in the storm worried her. “Popps if tonight goes well I won't be needing to be back till morning anyway.” He had thrown a wink her way as Poppy looked down quickly at her feet. Quincey was too honest for his own good sometimes. “I’ll finish these notes by tomorrow afternoon and have them emailed over to you for your approval.” “You need to work less lovey, we got nothing but time.” She nodded at him with a small smile as he turned and exited out the door. Leaving her alone with Tora. Poppy had been to the apartment a few times since being signed on as editor for Quincey. Each time she had grown a little more at ease. The size of the apartment could fit at least three of hers. Its large windows overlooking all of Narin city. Her side of town could be seen from the living room where Tora sat still fully invested in his game. She left him on the couch; wandering into the kitchen looking around for a trash bag to clean up the rest of the takeout. Quincey’s kitchen was sleek. Marble white countertops with dark grey cabinets and brushed nickel fixtures. A large island filled the majority of the space between the appliances and dining room. Checking first the cabinet under the sink. Poppy found a small box was stashed inside, her fingers traced the lid opening it slowly to reveal a gun. She reached in brushing the heavy metal with her fingers. “Curiosity killed the cat.” Tora stood in the doorway making her jump. He had been silent in his approach watching her carefully. “Whatcha lookin for Bobby?.” His grin making her look away. “Uhh believe it or not trash bags”. Blushing cherry red at being caught Poppy closed the cabinet quickly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Tora walked into the kitchen opening a lower cabinet on the left hand side. Pulling out one perfectly white trash bag.

“Ya know the rules.” His voice had gone low as his golden eyes stared her down. “For a trash bag?” She laughed out loud, attempting to snatch it out of his hands. “Mean little hamster.” he chuckled as he caught her around her waist. Her pencil skirt limited the height she was able to jump. He dangled it slightly above her head waiting for her to ask what was next. “Fine what are you going to make me do for the trash bag?” “I want you to read to me” “What?” “I want you to read to me one of Quincey’s stories.” “Why??!” “I like the faces you make when you have to read them. More entertaining than my video game.” He shrugged at her. “Can’t I just make you a cake or something?” “Nope sorry sweetheart I am a man of simple pleasures.” “What story?” Poppy sighed. He had defeated her as she stood against him in the kitchen. He gave her side a playful pinch as he tugged her hand pulling her back into the living room. Poppy sat waiting on the couch as Tora’s fingers dragged along the spines of Quincey’s books on the shelf. He stopped after a few moments pulling a book with a dark red cover and gold lettering. “Here ya go” tossing it next to her on the couch. Poppy looked carefully at the title. The things I told you under the red moon. 

She remembered this book. It was one of her first riske novels she had purchased on her own. It told the story of a warrior on his way home from war. He rescued a young princess in disguise falling in love with her in the process. “Why this one?” She pouted at him. “This is the only one where there is a battle” “Come on I’m waiting” He had dimmed the lights and sat next to her on the couch, his smile no longer hideable as he waited. Poppy picked up the book and began to read. “The princess held the man tightly as they rode into the night on his white horse, his scent filling her senses as the forest surrounded them.” “Tora this is stupid I am not reading this to you” Poppy huffed but stopped when she realized Tora had gone quiet. He listened carefully to a sound coming from the hall. “Tora?” No response. “Tora whats wrong??” “Shh be quiet I can't hear” Poppy’s heart began to beat faster as he stood moving to push her behind him. 

With a quick flash of lightning the lights in the apartment went out. Leaving them alone in the darkness. The thudding that Tora heard in the hall louder now as he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him. “Come with me now, and stay quiet Pops” Tora’s voice was serious as Poppy nodded into the darkness following him into the back bedroom of the apartment. “Are you sure it's not just thunder?” “No its not fucking thunder. Jesus.” He sat her down on the bed as her turned to walk out to further investigate the noise. “What you’re gonna leave me here?” Poppy now frantic as she clutched to Tora’s arm. “Ya afraid of the dark or something?” “No but what if something is out there?” “Than you better hope that I’m bigger than it” He gave her a quick kiss on the head and turned to shut the door behind him. Leaving her alone in the darkness.

Poppy waited sitting perfectly still where he had left her. The sound of thunder covering any possible chance she had of hearing what was going on outside. Tora moved slowly down the hall with quiet caution. Who would be brave enough to try to get into Quincey’s with him there? It had gone quiet in the hallway where he had heard the thudding. Tora only became concerned when he entered the living room, there he found the front door slightly ajar. Lightning struck at that moment briefly showing visible wet footprints on the tile floor. Shit someone was here. He had immediately regretted his decision of leaving Poppy alone. He crouched low, heading for the kitchen. The gun still sitting in the box that Poppy had stumbled upon earlier under the sink. He checked the magazine. It was fully loaded. He had done this enough times; to where he no longer relied on his vision to know how many bullets lay waiting to be fired from his weapon. He had to make his way back to Poppy. Tora carefully closed the cabinet tucking the gun behind his back into his belt. Staying close to the walls, he headed to the back of the apartment.

Poppy had grown tired of waiting. She was sure it had just been thunder and that Tora was overreacting per usual. She had stood quickly, placing her ear against the bedroom door in hopes that some sound could be heard. What would she do if he had been hurt? What would she do if someone was here with her?? These thoughts continued to race through her mind as she felt a large thud against the bedroom door. Poppy rushed her hand to cover her mouth, stifling a scream. She quickly moved behind the bed. Sitting as low against the wall so that she would be out of sight for whoever opened the door. Her breathing was heavy as she waited. Small tears started to well in the corners of her eyes. The bedroom door creaked open and a pair of black boots made their way into the room. Poppy didn't dare look up over the mattress. The figure of a man barely visible in the light of the moon through the windows. 

The man turned after standing still in the dark to open the bedroom closet. Poppy could hear hangers clinking together while the man in black boots ransacked through Quincey’s things. He had tossed items out as he searched. With a low growl and sigh the man retreated closing the door with a loud thud. Items from the closet now laying chaotically around the room as they had been thrown. This was her chance she thought. It was time to find Tora. She rose from her hiding spot, carefully feeling her way, hands outstretched into the dark of the room. The only sound to be heard were her breathing and the consistent patter of rain falling outside. The sound of thunder still echoed occasionally into the penthouse from the storm outside. Her hands found the door knob and with a twist the door opened into the dark void of the hallway. In a panicked attempt at some light Poppy’s hands flicked the light switch on the left. “Shoot” she muttered under her breath. The power was still out and still no sign or sound of Tora. Poppy slid off her shoes as she took a small step forward into the hall. Begging that her bare feet would at least help in her attempt of a silent approach. 

Her hands traced each side of the walls with eager fingertips. Searching for the other rooms of the apartment. The first door she found was on the left hand side. “ It's just a door, be brave Pops” talking to herself was all she had left for company. To her dismay it was locked. Suddenly Poppy froze as her ears perked up at a distant sound coming from the start of the hallway. The sound of someone almost crawling as tiny thuds were heard one after another. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Quickly she reached for the next door knob and to her relief it opened. Not willing to face whatever waited for her at the end of the hall she jumped inside. 

Tora had started his crawl into the hallway. Still no sign of the intruder. Poppy was waiting for him behind the door at the end of the hall. He was careful to make as little noise as possible. Occasionally making a thud as his knees hit the hardwood floor. With no windows in the hallway he felt his way by memory along the floors. Just a few more feet till he was back with her. The gun in his belt pressing firmly against his back as he crawled. Tora slowed his breathing as he approached the bedroom door. His hand reaching for the handle. Panic struck as he opened it. There was no Poppy, the room had been torn apart from the looks of it. The large window showing another set shoe prints as the wetness reflected in light of the cityscape of Narin. “What the fuck” he said outloud. His fingers tracing the spot on the comforter where he had left her. 

Tora was worried now. The girl was supposed to be safe when she was with him, not the opposite way around. He turned slowly looking around the room for any clues of who could have done this so easily. Besides the wet prints of the boots and the room being a mess nothing was out of the ordinary. He hadn't heard her scream or try or try to fight off who had taken her. The anger now slowly grew as he turned back to the hallway. It was time to end this game. He pulled his gun from his back and started slowly back down the hall. A door had opened slowly on the right hand side.Unable to makeout the figure creeping in the dark. He paused and waited for the right moment.

Poppy was growing desperate in her hiding place. No other sounds had been heard in the hallway which gave her more confidence as she opened the door. Her toes carefully felt the way out first. Tip toeing against the wall. Poppy was almost to the kitchen now. If only she could get to the gun or her phone. If she couldn't find Tora she felt this was her only other safe bet. Her fingers held her steady against the walls as she crept. Her only focus was the entrance to the living room up ahead. She took another step, her foot landing in something damp. Blood?? She bent down to touch her feet and the small puddle she had stepped in. It was too thin to be blood. Rain water. Someone was here.

Tora had to think this through. He continued slowly to avoid making noise. Still no signs of Poppy. He pulled his gun from his belt. The figure in front of him becoming clearer in the dark. The next thing Tora knew he was falling to the floor as he stumbled over something sitting in the middle of the hall. Her scream was loud, her fist jabbing at him in the dark. Most missing except for the occasional few. “Poppy??” “Poppy calm down it's me, Stop hitting!” The relief in Tora’s voice was obvious. He had finally found her. She had been here the whole time.

Poppy had tears falling from her face as Tora grabbed her hands to hold them in her lap. “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” choking on the words as she tried to calm down. “I went looking for whoever was making that fucking noise. I told you it wasnt thunder, why did you leave the bedroom? I told you to stay there.” “There was a man Tora. He came into the room. He started tearing up Quincey’s stuff.” “Then be quiet, he hasn't left yet” His voice a warning against Poppy’s sobs.

Tora tugged Poppy to her feet. Holding her close to him, his gun still in hand. “How do you know he’s still here?” She whispered against his chest. “Because I’ve been waiting” Breaking away from her hold Tora tugged Poppy back down the hallway. Not wanting to stay in one place too long. He needed her closer to an exit in case things got bad. There was a large coat closet at the end of Quincey’s hallway. He opened the door quickly pushing them both inside so that he could make a plan. The walls pushed them together. Poppys hands lay gently on Tora’s chest waiting for the answer of their next move. Tora held the sides of Poppy’s face; his expression hidden by the dark.

Tora leaned his face down to hers. “Hey we’re gonna be okay ya know?” His attempt to reassure her. Poppy didn't respond, at least not with words. Her hands reached to Tora’s neck pulling his lips against hers. The kiss deepend as their arms entangled around each other in the mass of darkness and Quincey’s coats. Tora’s hands dropped to Poppy’s lower back holding her tighter against him. The world had frozen. The storm, the intruder could not stop this moment of perfection. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Squealed Quincey as he opened the door to the closet. Poppy and Tora broke away from their kiss and looked at him in surprise. The lights to the hallway were back on. Quincey stood arms crossed waiting for an answer. “What are we doing? What the fuck are you doing?” “There was an intruder, we were planning an escape.” Tora bellowed back. “An escape with what? Your tongue? Jesus get out of there. That's Gucci that you’re standing on!” “Quincey, he's telling the truth! There was a man he broke into the back bedroom and tore your closet apart.” Poppy pleaded towards Quincey. “A man in the back bedroom. Oh wait you mean me?!” his tone had gone light hearted. “I was looking for a scarf. I got back upstairs and all the lights were out. I couldn't find you two so I figured Tora had already taken you home.” Tora listened carefully before saying “But what about the thudding in the hallway I heard?” Quincey shrugged a small smirk formed “Tora darling its storming outside. Isn’t it possible that all you heard was thunder?” 

The end.


End file.
